uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Eph 6/kjv
: }|1| 6:1 Children, obey your parents in the Lord: for this is right. }} : }|2| 6:2 Honour thy father and mother; which is the first commandment with promise; }} : }|3| 6:3 That it may be well with thee, and thou mayest live long on the earth. }} : }|4| 6:4 And, ye fathers, provoke not your children to wrath: but bring them up in the nurture and admonition of the Lord. }} : }|5| 6:5 Servants, be obedient to them that are your masters according to the flesh, with fear and trembling, in singleness of your heart, as unto Christ; }} : }|6| 6:6 Not with eyeservice, as menpleasers; but as the servants of Christ, doing the will of God from the heart; }} : }|7| 6:7 With good will doing service, as to the Lord, and not to men: }} : }|8| 6:8 Knowing that whatsoever good thing any man doeth, the same shall he receive of the Lord, whether he be bond or free. }} : }|9| 6:9 And, ye masters, do the same things unto them, forbearing threatening: knowing that your Master also is in heaven; neither is there respect of persons with him. }} : }|10| 6:10 Finally, my brethren, be strong in the Lord, and in the power of his might. }} : }|11| 6:11 Put on the whole armour of God, that ye may be able to stand against the wiles of the devil. }} : }|12| 6:12 For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world, against spiritual wickedness in high places. }} : }|13| 6:13 Wherefore take unto you the whole armour of God, that ye may be able to withstand in the evil day, and having done all, to stand. }} : }|14| 6:14 Stand therefore, having your loins girt about with truth, and having on the breastplate of righteousness; }} : }|15| 6:15 And your feet shod with the preparation of the gospel of peace; }} : }|16| 6:16 Above all, taking the shield of faith, wherewith ye shall be able to quench all the fiery darts of the wicked. }} : }|17| 6:17 And take the helmet of salvation, and the sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God: }} : }|18| 6:18 Praying always with all prayer and supplication in the Spirit, and watching thereunto with all perseverance and supplication for all saints; }} : }|19| 6:19 And for me, that utterance may be given unto me, that I may open my mouth boldly, to make known the mystery of the gospel, }} : }|20| 6:20 For which I am an ambassador in bonds: that therein I may speak boldly, as I ought to speak. }} : }|21| 6:21 But that ye also may know my affairs, and how I do, Tychicus, a beloved brother and faithful minister in the Lord, shall make known to you all things: }} : }|22| 6:22 Whom I have sent unto you for the same purpose, that ye might know our affairs, and that he might comfort your hearts. }} : }|23| 6:23 Peace be to the brethren, and love with faith, from God the Father and the Lord Jesus Christ. }} : }|24| 6:24 Grace be with all them that love our Lord Jesus Christ in sincerity. Amen. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *